MARRIAGE!
by Blackgaz22
Summary: Hey this is my first Invader Zim fanfic. Its about how Zim doesn't want Earth destroyed but the Tallest beat him to it by making him marry to keep Earth from being destroyed and to keep Zim away from them. Zim/OOC
1. Chapter 1

One fine day on the Massive. "AAhhhhgggg!" Ok not so good. It was Purple that screamed through out the Massive.

"Why can't we just blow up Earth with Zim on it? It will care of everything." Said Purple exhaustively. "We can't Purple." Red said to his partner. "But why?" He wined.

"We just can't blow Earth up." Red said getting a little angry. Purple just looked at him shocked. 'Red has never not wanted to blow up a planet.' Purple thought to himself.

"Red. Why are you keeping this planet from being blown up?" He asked a little worried. "You don't actually care for Zim do you?" Red looked at him wide eyed.

"No Purple. I hate Zim. It's just...;" "Just what Red?" he looked at him sitting down wait for Red to tell him. "Well you see Purple I've been on before." Purple just looked at him in shock.

"It was before I became The Tallest." Red sighed and continued. "I cashed landed on Earth I forgot what the planet was call ed till Zim described what the planet looked like."

"Anyways after I chased I was knocked out. When I woke up I was in a bed room with this weird looking alien wrapping my injures." Purple just looked at him shock, but nodded for him to continue.

"She said her name was Kat and not to worry she wouldn't tell anyone that I was here." "She was really kind hearted for a human. The only other human who knew about me was her father and he help my recover quickly." Red sighed. "I owed that girl my life."

"So you promised her you wouldn't blow up her planet?" Purple asked. "No I save her life twice when I was there so she owed me, but we became friends." Red sighed.

"She was smarter then the rest of her race, but when I was better and my ship was fixed I had to leave she gave me a way to stay in contact and that if I try to blow up her planet and she survived she would hunt me down and destroy me."

Purple looked at him. "And you believed her?" Red looked at him and nodded. "Yeah I've seen how she fights I'm not getting on her bad side."

Then red thought of something. "Hey why don't we make an alliance with Earth by making Zim marry a human?" "That way he has to stay on Earth and we don't have to destroy it."

Purple looked at him and smiled. "That's a great idea Red, but who should he marry?"

"Kat of course. She still owes me." Red said smiling contacting Zim to tell him. "But I thought she was your friend." Red looked at him and smiled at him.

"She is, but I know she'll love Zim. The way he acts, thinks, and just plan how he is, it's what she looks for in a person who she hangs with."

Mean while in an underground base Zim was sitting thinking up his next plan to make sure Earth doesn't get blown up.

Now you're probably wondering why Zim doesn't want to destroy Earth. Well that is because Zim knows about the whole fake mission, and he's pissed about it.

That was when The Tallest called him. He grunted and answered. "Ah Zim good. I want you to help us make an alliance with Earth." Zim just looked at them like they were crazy then asked. "What my Tallest?"

"You heard me Zim you'll do it by marriage." Red said smiling. "Yeah and that way we can get snacks from Earth as well." Purple added.

Zim was smiling on the inside thinking. 'Oh thank the all almighty control brain Erath wont be destroyed, but I have to get married. Oh well it's better then fighting them off.'

Zim then asked wondering. "My tallest if I may ask do you wish me to find someone to marry?"

Red looked at him and said. "No. I have someone in mind. She's an old friend of mine. I'll send you the basic info on her."

"Of course my Tallest when should she be here." Zim asked as he got the info.

"She should be there by the end of the week." Red said as he cut the transmission. "Now to contact Kat and see if she remembers me." He said as he left to their room.


	2. Chapter 2

In the same city as Zim stood a mansion. Inside the mansion was a young woman who was 18 years old.

She had jet black hair and reddish purple eyes. She was also tall, but not to tall. Her name was Katie, but her friends call her Kat for short.

She was playing with her daughter Belle. She had blonde hair with pink streaks through it. Her eyes were pink as well. She was seven years old.

They kept playing in Kat's room till a T.V. screen popped out the wall and showed and red eyed alien. "Hello Kat you there?" Asked the alien.

Kat came from behind the couch were she was hiding. She looked at the screen in shock then smiled brightly.

"Red is that you?" Red smiled at her and nodded. "**OMG!** It's been forever since I last talked to you."

Belle came into the room and jumped on Kat yelling. "I found you mommy!"

Laughing as Kat picked her up and sat both of them down on the couch. "Kat are you married?" Red asked shocked and worried that Purple and his plan just went into flames.

"What? Oh! No I'm not. She's my daughter yes, but she's adopted." Kat said while looking at her daughter.

"Ok good, because I have a favor I want you to do for me." Red said smiling at the mother and daughter.

"Well I do owe you." Kat said smiling. She looked at Belle and said "Belle go do her homework it's Sunday so you only have today to finish it. I'm going to talked to Red So if you need help wait ok." Belle nodded and said goodbye to Red and left.

Red was about to tell Kat about what he wanted her to do, but someone interrupted him. "Hey Red did you tell her about her marrying Zim yet?" Purple yelled as he came into the room.

He opened his eyes and stared at them wide eyed and in shock. "Oops! Sorry Red." He said smiling embarrassed.

"It's fine Purple." He looked back at Kat who was now wide eyed.

"So that's what you want me to do. To marry this Invader Zim so you won't have to blow up Earth and it keeps Zim away from you two. Am I close?" Kat said while smirking at them.

"Whoa! She's good." Purple said as he sat down next to Red who was just smiling at his long time friend. "Yup that's what I want."

"Ok. Can you send me his basic info so I know what I'm getting into?" She asked not worried at all.

"Sure I'll send it now." He said while sending the info on ZIm to her. She got it and looked over it.

She then had a big smile on her face and looked up at Red and Purple saying. "This Zim sounds like a guy I could be happy with."

Red just smiled at her and nodded. Purple looked at them with wide eyes. "Are you insane or something?" He asked her in disbelief.

She looked at Purple and laughed. "Or something." Is all she said to him smiling. "So red where is this Zim?" She asked interested in him.

"Here is his coordinates." She looked at the coordinates. "I told him you should be there by the end of the week." Red finished saying. "How dose right now say?" She asked smiling.

"What do you mean?" Red asked surprised. "Well I'm in the same city as Zim and I know where he is." She said getting bored talking she just wanted to go meet Zim.

"Oh! Well I'll tell him your coming." Red said ending the transmission. She got up and walked out of her room to Belle's.

"Hey sweety?" Belle looked up from her desk and looked at her mother. "Yeah?" She asked. "I'm gonna go out and meet someone ok?" Kat said to her. Belle just nodded.

Kat walked down stairs and out the front door. She started to walk in the direction of Zim's house.

She only got half way there when she accidentally bump into someone. She got up and help the person up. "Oh I'm so sorry about that."

She looked up at the person in front of her and was shocked. He was tall only a few inches taller then her. His skin was green and it looked like he was wearing a wig.

"It's fine it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." He said dusting off some dirt. "Zim?" Kat asked still looking at him still wide eyed, but smiling.

Zim looked up at the person who knew his name and was amazed. The person who knew his name was beautiful. Kat soften her looked so she was just smiling kindly at him.

"Yes. I'm Zim. Um… Who are you and how do you know my name?" Zim asked a little worried.

Kat laughed and said. "I'm Kat the girl you're going to marry." She put out her hand for a hand shack.

He grabbed her hand and shook it. "Oh yes the Tallest told me of you." Zim said smiling. 'Man she's more beautiful in person' He thought to himself.

The thing was she heard his thought and tried not to blush. "Um… Well the info I got on you was you were short, but I knew that since you have been on Earth you must have grown taller, but I didn't think you be this tall." She said smiling.

He smiled back and was about to talk, but and was interrupted by a very annoying voice to the both of them. "**ZIM! YOU ALIEN SCUM!**"


	3. Chapter 3

That annoying voice belonged to no other then the big hippo headed paranormalist, Dib Membrane.

'God he is so annoying!' Zim and Kat thought at the same time. Dib came up to Zim yelling. "Zim I've come to stop you and your rain of terror!"

Zim just rolled his eyes. "And your going to do horrible texts on this poor…" Dib stoped there when he seen who Zim was talking to. "Witch Demon." He whispered, but loud enough for them to hear.

Kat cringed at the name Dib called her. She hated it then and hated it now. Zim looked to Dib to Kat and asked. "You know this insufferable human?"

Kat looked at Zim trying to hold back the pain. "Unfortunately yes. When I lived here as a kid I was best friends with his sister Gaz." She smiled then looked behind Dib. "Speaking of the devil."

Gaz walked up to Dib while he was ranting about Kat being a witch when Gaz knocked him out. Zim and Kat looked at the annoying unconscious boy.

"Is he..?" But before Zim could ask Gaz said. "No sadly. I just knocked him out." She then looked to Kat.

"You going to be ok?" Kat just nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to go home and rest I'll see you school tomorrow." Kat said as she turned to go home. "Zim come on we can talk more at my place." Zim nodded and followed.

Gaz nodded to them and grabbed Dib's leg and dragged him home so she could play her gameslave.

As they walk to Kat's Zim looked at her and could see the pain in her eyes. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked a little confused at how she can be in pain.

"Yeah it's my back I'll tell you more when we get inside." She said as they walk up to the big mansion. "You live here?" Zim asked wide eyed.

Kat looked at him and giggled. "Sorry. Yes I live here with my daughter." Zim eyes got bigger if possible. "Oh don't worry she's not actually my daughter." Zim just smiled.

They walked in and went to the kitchen. "So to explain I was cursed by my mother who carved words into my back of what she thought of me. So when someone says any of the words to me they start to burn like hell."

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked as they walked in. He shook his head no.

When they got in there was Belle was sitting at the table eating. She looked up and smiled. "Mommy your back and you brought a friend."

She jump up and ran over to them. She smiled at Zim. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Belle."

Zim smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you Belle. My name is Zim." He looked at Kat. "Does she know what we're doing?" He asked.

Kat shook her head then looked at Belle. "Hon listen Zim and I are getting married so the Earth won't get blown up by aliens ok?"

Belle just looked at them and smiled kindly and nodded. "I understand mommy. You two are to the right thing." She said as she hugged them both.

"So Zim are you moving in with us?" Kat asked as Belle went back to eating. Zim and Kat sat at the table as well.

"Yes I was going to ask you, but I don't have to." "I have to get my minions and pack up my house as well." Zim said thinking how Mini-Moose is keeping Gir out of trouble.

Kat looked at him smiling and nodded. "Sure we can go now and I'll help in anyway I can." Zim nodded and they stood up to leave.

"Wait! I want to come too." Yelled Belle as she finished her dishes. They looked at her and nodded. So they headed to Zim's.

Few Minutes Later:

They were at Zim's base. Kat and Belle looked at it and tiled their heads. It was the strangest house they ever seen.

Kat blinked a couple times. "I love this house. To bad you're taking it down." She said with a little smile. Belle nodded in agreement.

"Yes I've been here so long I actually enjoy this house now." He said with a smile. "Well come on we can't get anything done just standing here now can we?" Both girls smiled and nodded.

Zim opened the door and walked in with Kat and Belle behind him. Kat closed the door and turn around to see Zim on the floor with a robot on him squealing.

"Master you back and you brought back pretty ladies!" Gir screamed. "I'm guessing your Gir right?" Kat said as she bent down and pulled him off Zim.

Gir squealed happily and hugged her. "Yup and that's Mini-Moose." He pointed to a floating purple moose. "Who are you two?" He asked innocently.

Kat giggled a little and answered. "My name is Katie, but you can call me Kat." She said smiling. Then she pointed to Belle. "That's Belle my daughter. You two should get along fine."

Belle smiled brightly at Gir and went over to him and hugged him.

"He's so cute. You're cute as well Mini-Moose." She said smiling at them.

"Ok let's get outside so the base can pack itself away." Zim said pushing everyone out.

"Are you sure that's all you need to do?" Kat asked while patting Mini-Moose that was on her shoulder. Zim nodded then yelled. "Computer pack base away we're moving!"

Computer sighed and did what it was told. Instead of the funky looking house was a tiny portable machine. "That's all you base is? That tiny thing?" Kat asked looking at it.

"Yup." Said Zim looking at her. "Shall we go back home then?" Kat looked at him and smiled. "Yeah let's go home."

"But Master you got rid of our home." Said a sad little Gir. "Aww Gir you living with us now." Said Belle hugging him. "You see your Master and my mommy are getting married to save Earth." She said smiling.

"Really?" He looked at his Master and now to be new Mistress. "That right Gir welcome to our family." Kat said smiling to him.

Gir squealed happily and ran to their new home. Belle followed him just in case he got lost.

"Well that was easier then I thought." Zim said. Kat nodded.

"You can make your base again at the house in the basement so you have your lab and stuff if you want?" She said as they walk with Mini-Moose floating by them.

Zim smiled and nodded. "Thank you for everything you're doing. You didn't have to do any of this you know." He said looking at her.

"I know, but what fun would I have if I declined Tallest Red." She said smiling. Then they caught up to Gir and Belle who looked tried of running. It was late and probably past her bed time.

Zim did something nether of them thought he would do. He picked up Belle and carried her the rest of the way home.

Kat just smiled. 'Maybe this won't be so bad. Zim is really nice and sweet.' She thought to herself.

**Hey Blackgaz22 here. I hope you enjoy chapter 3. I would like help with chapter 4 Kat's first day of school.**

**I don't own Ivnader Zim. If I did my best friend Em and me would keep it going. haha. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

It was six thirty in the morning when Kat got up. She yawned and starched making her back pop.

She got out of bed and walked downed to the kitchen. She walked in a saw Zim sitting at the table reading the paper.

He wasn't wearing his Irken uniform. He was wearing a dark red long sleeve shirt with the Irken symbol on it, and black jeans, and dark red converses.

He looked up to see Kat standing there looking half awake. He could feel his face grow warm. She was still in her pajamas. She was wearing a black tank top with neon green pajama shorts.

She rubbed her eyes and blinked trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. "Good morning." She said sitting down across from him.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" Zim asked as he put the paper down. She nodded smiling. "Hey do you sleep? I kind of forgot if Irkens sleep or not." She asked looking at him.

He looked at her and said. "We don't need to sleep like you humans do…" She interrupted him saying.

"Actually humans don't really need to sleep every night. Well I don't, it's just if a human doesn't sleep for at least a week they might die."

He looked at her shacking his and chuckled. "Pathetic humans." Kat nodded " I agree they are."

Zim looked at her surprised for a little bit. "Red said you were different from humans, but he never said how. Anyways to answer you question. We only need to sleep for at least once or twice a month."

She just nodded her head in understanding. "So school starts a seven right?" Kat asked standing up. Zim nodded and stood as well.

He watched her raise her hand. "What are you doing?" He asked a little confused. "Changing my clothes." She answered, but be for he could ask more question she snapped her fingers and she was in new clothes.

She was wearing a long sleeve shirt that hung off her shoulders and the end the sleeves were flared with red spider webs on them.

She was also wearing black skinny jeans with red chains hanging on them and had black boot with red boot laces that went just a few inches blew her knees.

Zim was amazed not just her snapping her fingers to change, but her outfit as well. She looked amazing to him.

He watched her leave the room. "Where you are you going?" He asked as he followed her up stares.

"I'm going to wake Belle so she can get ready for school." She said as they walk down the hallway to Belle's room which Gir and Mini-Moose stayed in last night.

"Oh! Well have fun with that." He said as he was about to turn and leave. "Oh no you don't." Kat said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him the rest of the way.

He could feel the same heat to his face again as he was being dragged by Kat. "You're going to be her father soon. So get use to waking her up. It will be good practice for you." She said as they reached the door.

"Fine, but only because I actually like the kid." He said as he walked into the room. He walked over to the sleeping Belle.

"Hey kiddo it's time to get up." He said shacking her awake.

Belle opened her eyes slowly looking around and spotted Zim sitting on the edge of her bed smiling at her.

She crawled out of her covers and over to Zim. She laid back down with her head on his lap. "Five more minutes Papa." She said yawning.

Zim and Kat both looked at Belle surprised at what she said. Kat giggled and walked out of the room back to the kitchen with a both half awake Gir and Mini-Moose.

Zim smiled it felt good to him to be called papa by this sweet little girl. "I'm sorry kiddo, but you have to get ready for school." He said picking up Belle and setting her down so she was now standing.

Belle pouted and said. "Aww, but Zim I don't want to go to school." She went over to Zim hugged him and looked up giving him the puppy dog look.

Zim just smiled. "Sorry kiddo, but that doesn't work on me." Zim then thought of something. "How about we make a deal?" He asked crouching down to her level.

Belle tiled her head in confused. "What kind of deal?" "Where if you go to school, then I'll give you a ride in my spaceship." He said smiling at her.

Belle smiled brightly at Zim and jump up hugging him laughing. "Ok I'll get ready for school." She said running to get ready.

Zim left the room chuckling to himself. He came back down stares with Kat waiting for him with his school stuff.

"Hey. How did it go?" She asked smiling at him as they wait for Belle. "It was fine. I had to make a deal with her to get her ready for school, but other then that it was fine." He said returning the smile.

"A deal huh. Yeah I have to do that too." She said looking him with a smirk. Then Belle came running down the stares, but tripped. She would of hit the floor if it wasn't for Zim who caught her.

"Belle this is why I tell you not to run down the stares." Kat said with a worried look on her face. Belle looked at her sadly. "Sorry mama, but it was a good thing papa was here to catch me huh?" She said looking at Zim.

"Yes I guess it is, just don't do it again please." Belle nodded her head as Zim put her down. They started to walk to school, but Zim turned and yelled.

"Computer lock up the house and try to keep Gir out of trouble." The computer did what it was told and the gang went on.

They dropped off Belle at her school and went on to the high school. They were almost on the school grounds till the annoying voice came back.

"Hey there alien scum." Said Dib as he was walking up to them. Zim was about to say something, but Kat was first. "Hey hippo head where's Gaz."

Dib glared at her. "My heads not big." He said still glaring. "She never said your head was big you idiot." Said a dark voice.

Kat smiled at went up to Gaz. "Gazzy!" She said as she hugged her. "How have you been?" Gaz looked up at her best friend and answered. "It's been hell without you here to help me torture people."

Kat laughed as she let go. "Yeah I'm sorry about that. Why don't we catch up on that later?" She asked smiling darkly. Gaz just nodded.

Zim cleared his throat to get Kat's attention. Kat looked over to Zim smiling and walked over wrapping her arms around Zim's arm.

"We should get to class Kat. We're in the same one so come on." He said he knew he was blushing. Kat nodded and the three of them walked into the school.

What they didn't know was Dib wasn't going to school today he had a plain to get rid of Kat. He knew of Belle and was going to get the swallowing eye ball to kidnap her and take Kat.

**Hey guys Blackgaz22 here. Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it please review. I'm writing chapter 5 too so should be up soon like a hour maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was during lunch when Zim, Kat, and Gaz were headed home. "Hey don't you two think it was weird that Dib didn't show up for school?" ZIm asked them.

Gaz just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care. I'll see you guys later." Gaz said as she walked to her house. They both waved goodbye to her and walked to they're home.

Just then Kat felt pain in her head and gasped. Zim looked at her worried. "What's wrong Kat?" As he held her to keep her up.

Kat looked up at Zim. He could see she was on the verge of tears. "Kat tell me what's wrong." Zim was now really worried.

"It's Belle she's been hurt and kidnapped." She said sadly. Zim looked at her shock then became angry. 'How could someone kidnap Belle? She was everything to Kat.' He thought.

"Zim please you have to help me get her back." Kat pleaded with him. He looked into her sad eyes.

He just couldn't say no. "Of course I'll help you. They took my future daughter and I won't stand for it."

Kat smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you Zim." Zim smiled at her, but then he turned serious.

"Kat do you know who and where they are?" He asked still wondering how she knew, but he would ask after they got Belle back.

Kat nodded. "Dib told the swallow eye ball about my daughter and kidnapped her to get to me." She said as they ran with Kat in front. "They didn't get far they're in the park still. Do you have any weapons on you just incase?"

Zim nodded as they ran. Then Zim pulled out his spider legs and grabbed Kat and carried her rest of the way.

It was faster that way and they were there already. They hid in the shadows waiting for the right moment.

An old looking guy came into view hold Belle and not caring if he was hurting her. Kat was getting angry. Zim had to hold her where she was so they wouldn't be seen yet.

"Mothman you better be right about this or you're out of the swallowing eye ball." The old guy said.

Dib looked at him a little worried. "Of course it'll work. She wouldn't leave her daughter like this." He said smiling.

Kat looked at Zim and he nodded. "Ok I go out and you try to get Belle ok?" Kat whispered to Zim. He nodded and watched as she went out.

"Hey dumb-asses! I would like my daughter back. Now!" Kat yelled at them. She saw that there were only four of them. Belle was shoved to Dib and the three older men came running to Kat.

Zim seen this as well and began to walk quietly over to Dib and Belle. Kat just stood there looking bored when they came running.

She moved gracefully and fast that no one knew what happened. She stood on the other side of the men as they fell to the ground knocked out.

Dib was wide eyed mouth opened wide in shocked. Belle smiled at her mother since she knew Kat could fight in every style know in the unnerves.

"Wow." Dib heard someone whisper. He looked behind him to see Zim. "What are you doing here you alien scum?" Dib asked shocked that he was here. He backed away from him with Belle still in he's arms.

"Let Belle go Dib before I kick your ass." Zim said seriously. Dib glared at him and shock his head no.

'Zim Belle can fight as well just 'Belle do it' and she'll know what you're talking about.' Kat said to him using her telepathy. Zim was a bit surprised, but answered back.

'Ok, but will she be fine?' He asked a little concerned for the girl. Kat nodded. "Belle do it." He said smiling waiting for what will happen.

Dib looked at him confused, but then felt pain in a place he shouldn't feel pain. He let go of Belle and she ran to Zim.

She looked up at Zim. "Did I do good papa?" She asked smiling. Zim laughed and hled her up and spin her around. "You did wonderful kiddo." He said holding her as he walked over to Kat.

"I'll get you for this Zim." Dib squeaked out still in pain. "I don't think so you stupid big headed idiot." Said a dark voice. The group turned to see Gaz standing her arms crossed as she walked over to Dib.

Dib looked up in fear at his little sister. He knew what she could do and now feared for his life.

Gaz grabbed her brother by the back of his shirt and dragged him home. She stopped in front of Kat.

Gaz did something both Zim and Dib never heard Gaz say before. "I'm sorry about my brother. I'll be punishing him when we get home." Kat looked her like nothing happened.

"It's fine. Just make sure he doesn't come near Belle again and I will get a restraining order so he can't come near Belle. Gaz your fine to come over any time." Kat said smiling to her.

Gaz just nodded and dragged her brother away. Zim sighed. "Can we go home I'm kind of hungry and I don't like leaving Gir at the house by himself."

Kat and Belle looked at him and giggled. "Ok Zim lets go home. I cook dinner." Zim looked at her in shock.

"My goodness you can cook too?" He said sarcastically. Belle giggled again. Kat smiled at him and nodded.

"I need to know what you can eat and what you can't." She said as they walked home. Zim nodded and told her.

She pulled out a note book and wrote down what was important. "Oh! I wanted to ask how you were able to sense Belle was in trouble." Zim said looking at her.

"Well when I become good friends with someone or if there my family and can get this pain in my head and a sense that tells me who in trouble if there hurt and where they are." She said calmly.

"Amazing. So does that work for me now?" He asked. She nodded. "Yup I'll be able to know if you're in trouble."

They got home and walked in to see everything was fine. Now to Zim that was just weird. When Zim usually got home it was always a mess.

"Computer did anything happen while we were gone?" Zim asked looking up. "No sir nothing happened while you and the mistress were out."

Kat walked over to Zim as he put Belle down so she could run to the kitchen. She hugged him and looked up at him. "Zim are you ok?" She concerned.

Zim looked down at her and smiled warmly at her which made her blush. "Yeah, it's just when I get home everyday the house is usually a mess because of Gir, but look nothing." He said as they walked to the kitchen.

Kat laughed and said. "There is a reason to that." He looked at her. She was hugging his arm as they walked. "And that would be what."

"I made a deal with Gir that if he behaved while we're a way I would allow him to be in my art studio with me." She said smiling at him.

"An artist huh. You just keep amazing me you know that?" He said smiling down at her. She looked up smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

He was blushing as much as she was. "What was that for?" He asked looking at her. "I was thanking you for helping me save Belle." She said looking down.

He lifted her head up so he could see her eyes. "So if I help you I get more kisses right?" He asked smirking at her.

She laughed at him and playfully smacked his arm. "Prev." He laughed as well as he grabbed her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist


End file.
